8th Season (House M.D.)
The Complete 8th Season premiered October 3, 2011 ended May 21, 2012 with 22 episodes including the bonus episode "Swan Song". Episodes #Episode 1 (156): Twenty Vicodin - October 3, 2011 Written by: Peter Blake, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 2 (157): Transplant - October 10, 2011 Written by: David Foster and Liz Friedman, Directed by: Dan Attias #Episode 3 (158): Charity Case - October 17, 2011 Written by: Sara Hess, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 4 (159): Risky Business - October 31, 2011 Written by: Seth Hoffman, Directed by: Sanford Bookstaver #Episode 5 (160): The Confession - November 7, 2011 Written by: John C. Kelley, Directed by: Kate Woods #Episode 6 (161): Parents - November 14, 2011 Written by: Eli Attie, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 7 (162): Dead and Buried - November 21, 2011 Written by: David Hoselton, Directed by: Miguel Sapochnik #Episode 8 (163): Perils of Paranoia - November 28, 2011 Written by: Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: David Straiton #Episode 9 (164): Better Half - January 23, 2012 Written by: Kath Lingenfelter, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 10 (165): Runaways - January 30, 2012 Written by: Marqui Jackson, Directed by: Sanford Bookstaver #Episode 11 (166): Love is Blind - February 6, 2012 Written by: John C. Kelley, Directed by: Tim Southam #Episode 12 (167): Chase - February 13, 2012 Written by: Eli Attie and Peter Blake, Directed by: Matt Shakman #Episode 13 (168): Nobody's Fault - February 20, 2012 Written by: David Foster, Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 14 (169): Man of the House - February 27, 2012 Written by: Liz Friedman and Sara Hess, Directed by: Colin Bucksey #Episode 15 (170): Blowing the Whistle - April 2, 2012 Teleplay by: Seth Hoffman and Danny Weiss, Story by: Danny Weiss, Directed by: Julian Higgins #Episode 16 (171): Gut Check - April 9, 2012 Written by: Jamie Conway and David Hoselton, Directed by: Miguel Sapochnik #Episode 17 (172): We Need the Eggs - April 16, 2012 Written by: Peter Blake and Sara Hess, Directed by: David Straiton #Episode 18 (173): Body and Soul - April 23, 2012 Written by: Dustin Paddock, Directed by: Stefan Schwartz #Episode 19 (174): The C-Word - April 30, 2012 Written by: Marqui Jackson and John C. Kelley, Directed by: Hugh Laurie #Episode 20 (175): Post Mortem - May 7, 2012 Written by: David Hoselton and Kath Lingenfelter, Directed by: Peter Weller #Episode 21 (176): Holding On - May 14, 2012 Written by: David Foster, Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner, Directed by: Miguel Sapochnik #Episode 22 (177): Everybody Dies - May 21, 2012 Written by: Eli Attie, Peter Blake and David Shore, Directed by: Bryan Singer Voice Cast *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Gregory House *Omar Epps as Dr. Eric Foreman *Robert Sean Leonard as Dr. James Wilson *Jesse Spencer as Dr. Robert Chase *Peter Jacobson as Dr. Chris Taub *Olivia Wilde as Dr. Remy "Thirteen" Hadley *Odette Annable as Dr. Jessica Adams *Charlyne Yi as Dr. Chi Park Recurring *Karolina Wydra as Dominika Petrova-House *Diane Baker as Blythe House *Jennifer Crystal Foley as Rachel Taub *Zena Grey as Ruby *Yaya DaCosta as Anita *Tracy Vilar as Nurse Regina *Ron Perkins as Dr. Ron Simpson *Patrick Price as Nurse Jeffrey Sparkman *Noelle Bellinghausen as Emily Special Guest Stars *Andre Braugher as Dr. Darryl Nolan *Anne Dudek as Dr. Amber Volakis *Jennifer Morrison as Dr. Allison Cameron *Kal Penn as Dr. Lawrence Kutner *Amber Tamblyn as Dr. Martha M. Masters *Sela Ward as Stacy Warner Guest Stars Jude Ciccolella, Thom Barry, Sebastian Sozzi, Liza Snyder, Heather McComb, Wentworth Miller, Jaclyn Jonet, Michael Nouri, Alexie Gilmore, Jamie Bamber, Harrison Thomas, Jim Lampley, Channon Roe, Madison Davenport, Julie McNiven, Vincent Spano, Melanie Lynskey, Corri English, Bridgit Mendler, Jeffrey Wright, David Anders, Julie Mond, Jake Weber, Rena Sofer, Michael B. Jordan, Margo Harshman, Billy Connolly, Arlen Escarpeta, Sharif Atkins, Greg Finley, Will Shadley, Kevin Christy, Amy Davidson, Riley Lennon Nice, Jessica Collins, Jamie Elman, Peter Weller, Skylar Astin, Patrick Stump and James LeGros DVD Boxset *The entire 8th season is aired July 30, 2012. *Number of Discs: 4 Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki